<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're in my heart, you're in my head, now you're waking up here in my bed by Dom1nque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716755">you're in my heart, you're in my head, now you're waking up here in my bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom1nque/pseuds/Dom1nque'>Dom1nque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boys In Love, DINLUKE, Din and Luke are dads, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Father-Son Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Grogu loves his dads, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Just Married, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mand'alor Din Djarin, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Kisses, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Fathers, Worth It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom1nque/pseuds/Dom1nque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mand'alor Din Djarin has been married to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker for a decent while now, but he still can't believe just how lucky he is. That he gets to wake up to the man he loves in his bed every morning. They've adopted Grogu together, starting a happy clan of three. It's the perfect partnership in more ways than one. Luke trains Grogu in the ways of the Force while Din works to revive Mandalore. Plus... Din's sorta, kinda, maybe, completely and totally crazy about him.</p>
<p>Or: a fluffy one-shot where Din is happily married to a certain Jedi, and Din's a teensy weensy bit hopelessly in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're in my heart, you're in my head, now you're waking up here in my bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Why Don't We's song "Unbelievable".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din still can’t quite believe how blessed he is. Even now, after being officially joined in <em> riduurok </em> for more than a couple dozen rotations, he is in a kind of euphoric awe that he can wake to this beautiful man next to him.</p>
<p>Now Din lies on his side, just watching Luke’s sleeping face. He wouldn’t admit to anyone but Luke, because Luke deserves to know just how deeply cherished he is, but Din is truly completely and totally infatuated with this Jedi. Infatuated with the way his face slackens with sleep, his lips part with every breath, how his blond hair falls over his eyes and glints in the sunrise like gold, even how his good hand is twisted in their bedsheets. Din is sure no being in the galaxy can compete with the beauty of his husband. What could he have possibly done to be so lucky?</p>
<p>Well, whatever it was, Din won’t waste it. He will do anything and everything to give Luke reasons to stay. </p>
<p>Time didn’t seem to exist for Din, so he doesn’t know how much of it passes before the sun rises enough that a ray of light streams across Luke’s closed eyes. It has him stirring in his sleep, his freckle-dusted nose scrunching up. It’s adorable. Din can’t help the way his heart swells in his chest with emotion for the Jedi, and he can’t help how he leans forward to press his lips to his forehead.</p>
<p>Blue eyes flutter open. He smiles. Din, maybe, falls in love all over again. </p>
<p>“Good morning, <em> cyar'ika </em>,” Din whispers across the small space between them, as if afraid to break the comfortable silence of the room.</p>
<p>“Morning…” Luke gives a soft yawn and squints, his hand coming up to shield his beautiful blue eyes from the sun. A moment passes, he adjusts to it and turns back to Din. His voice is a little hoarse having just been woken. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Still early.”</p>
<p>“Is Grogu up?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. I can’t hear anything in the other room.” And Din reaches across the seemingly stretching void between himself and his husband to take his hand, tracing his thumb in a circular motion on Luke’s skin. It’s not often he gets to touch Luke directly like this, as he wears his gloves with his beskar and they agreed to PDA to a minimum for the sake of their reputations. Din more often than not finds himself wishing he could reach for Luke whenever he felt like it. Still, they have moments like now. </p>
<p>Luke hums, a smile gracing his face. Tatooine's suns can’t compare. “I suppose he would be in here with us, wouldn’t he? If he was? Though it is strange he hasn’t woken us himself. It has been a while since the morning woke me. Not that I am complaining, of course.”</p>
<p>“Cara must have worn him out yesterday. She’s good with him, always has been,” says Din thoughtfully. He mentally thanks her, his very good friend, because now Din can stay a little longer with his beloved. For a moment, he ponders telling Luke this. Anyone else and he wouldn’t even consider such a bold stroke of admittance. But this is Luke, so he adds, “It just means you have more time for me, <em> ner cyare </em>.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Luke says as he moves to get closer to Din, to curl up at his side with his arm and golden-haired head resting on Din’s chest, “I won’t complain about that either.” Then he cranes his neck to brush his lips sloppily against Din’s jaw. Din, his heart being as weak as it is for this particular <em> jetii </em>, can only hold Luke closer. </p>
<p>And they stay like that, hands intertwined on Din’s chests. He can feel Luke’s body against his, can smell his hair, hear his breathing. Luke is alive and <em> his </em>. Din wishes he could freeze time and live in the moment forever.</p>
<p>“When do you have to get up?” asks Luke quietly.</p>
<p>Din cards his fingers through Luke’s soft, soft hair, almost subconsciously. “Whenever you want me to, <em> cyar'ika </em>.”</p>
<p>“But, Din, you have a meeting. Don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I- uh, I don’t.” Din finishes hesitantly, because he really doesn’t. He is the Mand'alor. Yes, he has to attend all types of meetings about all types of business, but the Armorer, Bo-Katan Kryze, Paz Vizsla, and the other Mandalorians have a higher tolerance for him that comes with respect nowadays. He can afford to be late. </p>
<p>“You do, though,” says Luke, pulling away enough to look Din in the eye. He’s concerned, his brow scrunched and lips pressed together, but Din is half-distracted by the way his hair falls over his brilliant blues again. “Din, I don’t want to sidetrack your work.”</p>
<p>Din cups his hand to Luke’s cheek. “<em> Cyar’ika </em>, you don’t.”</p>
<p>“But your people already have their opinions about me. They see me as a hindrance to your mission, to Mandalore’s mission, even more so now that we’re married-”</p>
<p>“They don’t.”</p>
<p>“They do-!”</p>
<p>“Luke.”</p>
<p>Alas, he’s worked himself into something of a frenzy, keeling back onto his knees to sit up straight. Din’s hand drops onto the bed with Luke out of reach. Din pushes himself back up against the headboard of their bed, cocking his head at Luke’s panic. But even after his third time of being cut off, with him being completely ridiculous at this point, Luke isn’t giving in just yet. “I do hear it sometimes-”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Din tells him firmly, knowingly. His people wouldn’t say anything against his husband, the Mand'alor’s husband, even if they were thinking it. </p>
<p>“<em> Fine </em>,” huffs Luke, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry child. Din just finds it endearing. “But I feel it. Their emotions, how they feel about me. Through the Force. They don’t like me very much.”</p>
<p>“Luke.” Din reaches for him, encircling his delicate wrists (and yes, his wrists are delicate in comparison to Din’s) and pulls gently at him. Reluctantly, Luke goes. Then their foreheads are pressed together, noses brushing. Din can feel his beloved’s every breath, his body heat, even as both their eyes slide shut. Din tells him the words that'd become of frequently used when thinking of him. “Luke, <em> ni kar'tayl gar darasuum </em>.”</p>
<p>He remembers the day he’d first told Luke those words. They’d been in Mando’a, so Luke didn’t understand, but the emotion in his voice had gotten through because he meant it more than he’d ever meant anything. Then he’d repeated the same thing in Basic. Luke had had happy tears in those incredible blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I know. And I love you. But that doesn’t change-”</p>
<p>Din, for the fourth time now, doesn’t let Luke end his sentence. Instead, he wraps his arm around Luke’s waist and pulls him into his lap. He keeps him pinned against Din’s body, smothering him with kisses as Luke laughs until he’s wheezing and writhes in Din’s unbreakable grip. </p>
<p>Had you have told Din he’d be like <em> this </em> with someone, he wouldn’t even consider believing you. But now, with Luke Skywalker in his bed as his <em> riduur </em>, it feels like second nature. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay!” Luke gasps out between pants. “I yield!”</p>
<p>“As you should,” Din teases, relenting on his affection for the moment. Just to let Luke catch his breath. He watches, entrapped, as Luke huffs out an amused sigh and turns his head to look Din in the eye again. His good hand comes up to, Din assumes, cup his face, but Din catches it and brings them to his lips. Because Din is really a romantic at heart, he kisses the bare skin of Luke’s knuckles. He hopes his message in the gesture comes through. <em> I love you. I adore you. I worship you. Thank you for existing. </em></p>
<p>Pink rushes to Luke’s cheeks. </p>
<p>Din honestly can’t help the way his heart fills with adoration at the thought that <em> he </em>is the one making Luke do this. Of course, the next logical course of action is to push Luke back until his spine is flat against their bedsheets, and Din towering above his husband with his hands braced on either side of Luke’s head. </p>
<p>“You know I can kill you with a flick of my wrist, right?” There is no fire or real threat in his voice, just their usual teasing. Besides, he’s smiling the smile Din fell for. </p>
<p>Din dips down to slot their lips together. “Terrifying…” </p>
<p>“Bah!” </p>
<p>And that sound is so familiar to the both of them that they react instantly. Just as Din pulls off of Luke’s body, Luke borderline shoves at Din’s chest to put space between them. It’s something of instinct now, something they do automatically at this point to protect the innocence of their son. Luke rolls onto his stomach, Din sits up and, sure enough, Grogu is standing in their doorway. </p>
<p>“Morning, kid,” calls Din. Grogu coos and giggles, waddling towards their bed with his precious little arms outstretched. He has the silver sphere from the Razor Crest clutched in one hand.</p>
<p>Luke being Luke gets up out of bed to meet him, scooping him up with natural ease. He’s chuckling to himself as the kid offers Luke his ball, then yanks it away when Luke goes to poke at it with a single finger. And Din? Well, Din gets to enjoy the sight of his <em> riduur </em> holding their child. He’d be lying if it didn’t make him feel like life was at the peak of perfection. </p>
<p>A smile plastered on his face at Grogu’s teasing, Luke looks up and catches Din’s eyes on him. He cocks his head. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just you,” Din tells him fondly. </p>
<p>“Well,” says Luke, still cradling Grogu with a kind of care only a father could have for something as beloved as a child, “you should get up. You do have a meeting, Din, and you won’t be missing it for anything. Especially not me.”</p>
<p>“If you say so, my love.”</p>
<p>“I do say so. Besides, Grogu and I have training today.” And Grogu throws his little arms up, large eyes wide as he coos excitedly and looks up at Luke. Din pulls himself off the bed, dragging a hand through his hair with his attempt to reach for Luke again. Luke, on the other hand, steps away and smirks. He jerks his head towards their bedroom shelves, where Din has his armour displayed as if to say ‘Go on’.</p>
<p>Din shakes his head, smiling to himself. </p>
<p>As he changes into his undersuit and begins to pull on the beskar plates of his armour, Din listens in on Grogu’s senseless babbling and how Luke murmurs soft words in Basic to him like they were having an actual conversation. Din glances at them as he does so; Luke sits cross-legged on their bedroom ground with Grogu in his lap, using his magical Force to levitate Grogu’s silver ball just out of his reach. The way it entertains his child and makes him smile... Well, to put it simply, Din’s heart just melts. </p>
<p>Finally, Din eases his T-visor helmet down over his head. His every breath turns gravelly, modulated. It was another reminder of his relationship, how only Grogu and Luke were to see his face. To a Mandolorian, it meant so much. It meant trust - true love. </p>
<p>Luke pushes himself to his feet, Grogu cradled in his arms, and offers one of his sweet grins to Din. He can’t see it, but it’s so contagious that Din smiles right back.</p>
<p>With his free hand, Luke places his hand to the cool beskar of Din’s helmet. Again, there are not many people Din would let touch him like this. Not his face, not his body, not his beskar. But his husband, as always, is the exception. Luke raises himself onto his toes to press a kiss on top of his helmet. Then he just lets their foreheads rest together. </p>
<p>A sign of utmost love and respect for partners in Mandalorian culture. </p>
<p>Grogu fusses happily sandwiched between them, one little three-fingered hand patting at Din’s plated chest as the other grips Luke’s thumb.</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you both,” says Din softly, the phrase still foreign and strange on his tongue. Regardless, to his personal delight, he becomes more familiar with it every day he learns more about the Jedi culture. With every day he spends married to one of them. With every day he spends waking up with Luke by his side. </p>
<p>“And with you.” Luke chuckles mostly to himself, the hand on Din’s helmet sliding down to squeeze his bicep. “<em> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum </em>, Din Djarin, “ he whispers into the space resting between them, completely butchering the Mando’a accent and pronunciation. </p>
<p>Din wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MANDO'A TRANSLATIONS:<br/>riduurok - love bond between spouses, marriage agreement<br/>riduur - partner, spouse, husband, wife<br/>cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart<br/>ner - my, mine<br/>cyare - beloved, loved one<br/>jetii - Jedi<br/>ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>